User blog:Katagma/I guess this is the end...
I'm pretty sure this is the end. And if it isn't, I'm pretty sure it's coming soon. I love all of you guys and I hope you guys will miss me. Anyways since I have tributes, I will be choosing who to give them away to. Any of That1Girl's tributes are up for auction with the exception of her victors which will be given to Blake. Anyways, I have some leaving messages for all of y'all. Thank you Aidan for being my IRL friend on here and for being amazing to me. I know he feels like he owes me, but instead I will give him Araxie Littlefoot Thank you Jack (sorry if it is a redlink) for being my barf partner in crime (REMEMBER THE BARF-ICECREAM OUTSIDE OF MACDONALDS SCENARIO?) and your Irl friend Kevin for being "married" to me (but we mostly roleplayed as raptors XD. Remember that time we ate people in chat? Delcho was a ship. Thank you Eli you were strange (in a good way!!!) and you always made fun of me (in a funny way!!!) for being short (or should I say vertically challenged) I would love to give you Max Muzzele and Justice Evergreen to you, one of them is my favourite tributes and another victor for you. The other is a male I feel I did a great job on. Thank you Billie for being an awesome person to talk to. Though we didn't talk much, you were always kind and offered feedback when I asked for it. Thank you Connor for giving me a chance to be echo. Thank you for believing in me and believing that I could change even though I used to be someone that you disliked. I would love to give you Emmalynn Reigel and a lunaii from my tribute bank. Thank you. Thank you Aaron for keeping my secret. You were an amazing friend and I don't have much more to say. I will give you Noelle DeRowan and I can finish her for you. Thank you Xax for putting up with my craziness in chat and responding with a calm, cool attitude. For that, I would love to give you Zenechka Kuznetzov and a lunaii from my tribute bank. Thank you Blake/Grayson for being someone that I can trust. You did not tell anyone my secret and I really appreciated that. Thank you for being amazing and I hope you vote against banning me. I give you Alpha and Omega, my best duo. Caitlin- You helped me through rough times Aria- You are cool Eclair: Keep on writing! You are an amazing writer and I hope you develop those skills. Nick: You have the best games that I have ever read as well as some of the best written tributes. I hope your brother gets better. Also guys, I'm afraid I might get globally banned which means that I cannot continue insanity. I hope that won't happen but if it does, I will write the rest of the POV'S and put them up somewhere else. I love you all!! (By the way, if I'm not banned, I would like my tributes) Category:Blog posts